Fidelis Diligo
by Emmzdy
Summary: Why go searching all over the world for your true love when you can just use magic to bind yourself to them! Lucius/OC, Severus/Hermione, Draco/ Ginny


**Title:-** Fidelis Diligo

**Genre:-** Romance/erotica

**Rating:-** M

**Characters/Pairing:-**

**Current Mood:-** Happy

**Current Song:-**

**Warnings:**-

**Favourite quote/line:**** -**

_The War had finished three years ago. Lucius and Draco Malfoy were actually spies in the war helping Severus Snape. They had become Professors at Hogwarts teaching Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Ancient Runes._

***

Professors' Hermione Granger and Cara Ramirez were in the school Library, looking for no book in particular.

"Hey Cara, have you seen this before." Hermione called Cara over from her browsing.

"No. Let's have a look." Cara replied.

"Excuse me Madam Pince." Hermione asked.

"Can I help you dear?" Madam Pince replied.

"Do you have any of the new potion journals in yet?"

"Yes but professor Snape is looking through them. Maybe go and find him."

"Cool. Thanks."

*******

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Professor Severus Snape called.

"Sorry to bother you professor but Madam Pince said I should come and have a word about those potion journals." Hermione said.

"Severus! Oh so it was you who ordered them." Hermione nodded. "You may borrow those three. But bring them back here as soon as possible."

"Cheers. See you at Dinner. Severus." Hermione said

"And you Hermione" Severus replied.

***

"Oh sorry Professor Malfoy." Professor Ginny Weasley said to one of her male colleagues that was in the staffroom. "I didn't know you would be here. I will leave you be."

"Oh no don't mind me. And please for Gods sake my name is Draco. Please use it."

***

"Ginny meet me in my rooms tonight. Hermione and I have found something of interest." Cara said.

"Sure." Ginny replied. Cara smiled.

"Hello Cara." Severus said.

"Severus."

"Hey Hermione how was your double lesson with Gryffindor and Slytherin?" Severus asked.

"Really bad. They would not stop chucking books at each other." Hermione groaned. "How do you control them?" Severus shrugged. Cara got up seeing a Gryffindor going over to the Slytherin Table.

"Mr. Abercrombie 5 points from Gryffindor. Go and sit back at your house table."

"Yes Professor Ramirez." Cara walked out of the hall.

***

There was a knock at her door. Cara got up and opened the door

"Yes. Oh it's you too. Come on in." Cara said to the two younger girls. "I've found this spell. It shows you who your soul mate is. I've already made the potion. Let's try it."

"Okay. Hey you first." Hermione said with a smile.

"Fidelis Diligo." Hermione said pointing her wand at the potion.

"Fidelis Diligo." Ginny said pointing her wand at the potion.

"Fidelis Diligo." Cara also pointed her wand at the potion. They all saw black before losing consciousness.

***

Lucius woke up to pain in his chest. He had to get some fresh air. He left his chambers.

On the way he bumped into his son and friend.

"We were just on the way to Cara's room. The girls have done something bad."

"Does this have anything to do with a certain book missing from the library?"

***

They got to Cara's chamber. They knocked and knocked. No one answered.

"Cara open the door! Cara!" Lucius called.

Severus unlocked the door and walked in. Lucius and Draco bumped into him as he stopped.

"Why did you stop Severus?" Draco asked. Severus pointed at the three girls passed out on the floor.

"I feel really tired all of a sudden." All three men collapsed. Lucius next to Cara. Severus next to Hermione and Draco next to Ginny.

***

The next morning found two of the couples still asleep.

"Love, how many times do we have to go through this. What possessed you to do this?"

"Lucius. Stop. I am not gonna talk about my motive. So don't ask. I love you even though you broke my heart. Why did you make me leave Luc?" Cara said tears rolling down her face.

"We don't suit each other. Looks like you got your wish, we are bound."

"Luc I never wanted to do this to you. Will you forgive me?"

"I will this time."

Fidelis Diligo- True Love


End file.
